


【双表哥】无题

by Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts



Category: Romeo et Juliette - Musical, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic
Genre: M/M, 双表哥, 法罗朱 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:46:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25357939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts/pseuds/Keep_Calm_And_Love_Tybalts
Summary: Tybalt - TR Ver，tybalt - Nico Ver
Relationships: Tybalt/Tybalt





	【双表哥】无题

**Author's Note:**

> Tybalt - TR Ver，tybalt - Nico Ver

他感到紧张。

这完全没有必要。他们现在既没有危险，也没有潜伏在什么酒店或陌生的城市里，需要他随时把手搭在腰带上准备掏枪或者摸刀。

他在那些时刻都不曾这么紧张过。

可是这不能怪他。他们生命中一大半的睡觉时间都在可能直到几小时前还从未踏足过的临时安全屋里度过，而这往往也不意味着什么好的体验，他们关于安全屋的记忆大多与筋疲力尽或受伤有关，能裹着毯子躺在一起，不被打扰地睡上几个小时已经是很让人满足的时刻了。

所以原谅他此刻的无所适从吧，现在在他们眼前的是一个完全不曾涉猎的全新领域——原木色或浅橡木白的书柜（还有一种比二者都深一些，他猜是胡桃木）、高低不一的桌子甚至屋中吧台（他打赌是大理石）、壁纸（为什么有一些会有那么复杂的花纹？）、还有床（哪个看上去都会很舒服的样子，躺下他们两个人绰绰有余）、以及其他一些他们用的到和用不到的物件儿，更重要的（也是最令他紧张的），他们面前这位善意且耐心地等待他们做出选择的设计师姑娘。

可是他仍然极其少有地毫无主意。他甚至想要深呼吸。

这是曾经看上去一直遥不可及的生活。离他们太远，以至于都不曾称得上幻想。他大多数时间都不去想，也不会主动想象着要去想。

他们的朋友——现在勉强算是可以用这个词吧，只是勉强，因为他想起来还是习惯性牙痒痒——蓝色的小王子们和一个紫色的小疯子，建议他们有了新身份后的新生活从一个自己的房子开始。

当他对房子的事情表示疑惑、并坦言他们随便找个地方就能住时，那位姓蒙太古的惹人生厌的小子叹了一口气。

“人们把通常会把它叫做家。”他这样告诉他。

他暂且算是信了他一回吧。他们有了新的身份，也有了房子，可是怎么摆弄他们的房子，好像没人告诉过他们。

他看了看身边的人。如果tybalt心里有喜欢的，那他自己其实并没有太大所谓。

tybalt喜欢就行。

可这位跟他共用一个名字的人此时却也并没有强到哪里去，一脸的不知所措——已经长到一米九了的年轻人甚至还往他身后缩了缩。

“感到无从下手的话，你们可以先从风格开始。”爽朗的姑娘放下手中的活儿，抬头帮助，“其实一般都是先从定整体基调开始的。你们喜欢什么风格？现代？复古？或者颜色也行。”

于是他硬着头皮低声问tybalt，你想要什么颜色的色调。

tybalt有些苦恼地摇头，又抬起眼来看看周围。他的眼睛睁得大大的，对每一样东西以及它们的组合带来的可能性都新奇地眨了眨眼睛，好像童年缺失的一些本该属于孩子的好奇此刻在已经二十岁的他身上显现了出来。

外面的太阳跑了进来，照在他没有血缘关系的弟弟的金发上。那头发上曾经许多次被溅上一些红色，有时候是他的，有时候时tybalt自己的。现在那里只有金色。他头发的金色，外面阳光的金色。他蓝绿色的眼睛亮晶晶的。这让Tybalt突然想起夏天树叶间的缝隙，湖，还有前几天在哪里的街道上听到的不知名的吉他与歌声。

后来他们还是没有决定好。

但是不着急。Tybalt在回去的路上对他说。tybalt聚精会神地看着手里的册子，那里面有很多示意图可以参考。

它们……很多都很好。tybalt小声对他说。看上去很舒服。

不着急，他说，我们还有很多时间。

他们很自然地牵手走回去的。从小到大，从旧城的塔楼到七月的里昂，从玻璃房的设计店到回家的街道。

从此以后的所有时间。

Fin.


End file.
